Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-6014942-20130127165657
ok, so here's an idea: Mike, Grace, Allison, Thomas, Andy, Sheryll, William, Ivy go to high school together and James ( Ivy's boyfriend and casualty) is walking by the hallway carrying his lucky rock but he stumbles with a concierge's cart and his lucky rock falls in front of one of the cart's wheels, but James just keeps walking without knowing. Then the concierge tries to move the cart, but due the rock it doesn't move, but he still tries to move it, and pushes it, frustrated, he kicks it, dropping an alcohol bottle, who spills and wets like half the hall. The concierge notices the rock and throws it, uncounscious of the alcohol, but when he gets up his lightning for cigarettes falls from his pocket and opens, creating a fire with the alcohol. He screams FIRE! and every body freak out, while the fire starts to consume the 2nd floor also, while everybody is being evacuated. Ivy is in the parking lot in her car when everybody gets out of the school, Sudenly there's an explosion and the lucky rock ( which is like the size of a fist) introduces into her mouth. Another explosion scares a crane operator (the school is being remodeled) causing him to push a handle and the crane which is holding a load heads to a Sheryll and William's class, which is being evacuated, but the crane crashes throught the window and the load beheads William. Sherryl goes running but the stairs collapse and she is crushed. Mike's classroom is being evacuated when a fan falls on Andy, crushing him. Everybody runs, but a light ( I don't know how's it called but is like square and has bars in it) falls and crushes his head. Allison was already out, but she finds out Thomas (he is her boyfriend) is still inside and enters to save him but an explosion burns her. Sean and Grace are running but few minutes ago, a guard was sitting on his guard chair and when he heard a scream he took away his gun thinking a thief came in, but when he saw the fire he freaked out and started to run leaving the gun on the table, then the fire caught the table and when Grace and Sean pass, the heat cause the gun to shoot by itself and it shoots at Grace in the stomach, killing her. Suddenly the building collapses killing Mike. Reality:Mike warns everybody in his class and finally convinces Allison, Grace, Thomas and Andy. While outside the school Mike takes Ivy out of the car before the first explosion and saving her from the rock. He suddenly remembers William and Sherryll enters the school and saves them before the second explosion and takes them out just when they see the building collapse and Ivy cries for James. Deaths: 1.Ivy: When trying to make herself a smoothie, the blender's blade gets loose and when Ivy puts the fruits she recognizes its useless and takes away the fruits and calls the store were she recently bought the blender but breaks a water glass with the elbow and slips with it too, and while on the floor a plate tilts and drops the blender, causing the blade to fall and incrust in Ivy's head. 2.William: While smoking marihuana he drops the cigarette on the floor and creates a fire and freaks out and can't grab the fire extinguisher which is on a high shelf and jumps and all of that, but then he touches the extinguisher but it falls and hits his head causing a brain death. 3.Sherryl: She puts her cellphone beneath a shelf with cold water while she goes to the bathroom. While, melted water falls on the cell and creates a short circuit, Sherryl is back and calls Grace for her to come to her house but she ends electrocuted by the cell. 4.Andy: When packing to go on vacations he puts the things on the car trunk but the door closes and beheads him. 5. Allison: While Thomas is taking things out of the freezer he can't take something and pulls hard and the freezer comes down but Allison pushes him and she is smashed instead. Ending: Mike and Grace think they defeated Death and they are making their way to Miami Beach and suddenly a truck looses its logs and a pile up starts (Route 23) but they escape and survive making them survivors (unknown survivors) of the pile up and suddenly a pole falls on the car killing them. So what do you think?